Innocent Isn't In My Vocabulary
by MyOnlyInspiration
Summary: Okay, Acacia thought she was pretty messed up- The funny thing is, that's BEFORE she found out she was a demigod. Crazy, right? Yeah, wrong. Stay tuned as she slowly discovers that she's not crazy and this half-blood stuff IS real. Just a few things to remember. Never confuse Acacia's name with a plant, keep your weapon with you at all times, and sparkles make everything better.
1. Teacher Smackdown!

**Acacia**

_Acacia_ looked at the clock, and it seemed to be moving painfully slow. She started tapping her pencil against her desk, until the teacher Mr. Savens, shot her a her look, and she stopped, but then stated tapping her foot, which seemed to annoy him on a whole new level. She just smirked, knowing fully well that she was aggravating him.

Of course, this was class after all, so she was decently bored. Well...I guess you couldn't say decently, as it was far from pleasant. Her eyes trained on the clock, she counted down the minutes until she could get out of this personal Tartarus. Yeah,she knows about some Greek stuff, that's one of the only subjects that she pays some attention in.

The seconds neared closer, and she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Did seconds really matter? I guess so, as this guy was the type of teacher that would make the students work, or slack off, until the very last second. Yet, Acacia couldn't help but count down.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-

"SCHOOLS OUT!" Acacia shouted, jumping out of her chair and onto her desk.

"Sit back down," Mr. Savens practically hissed. "There's still a few minutes left, that clock is fast."

"Oops," Acacia said with a yawn, before sitting back down miserably, causing laughter to ring through the room.

"I would like you to stay after class as well," he continued.

"Dammit," Acacia said automatically, covering her mouth as soon as she said it.

Mr. Savens scowled, about to say something when the bell rang, followed by a smug smile from Acacia. Nearly everyone dashed out of the classroom so fast, Acacia was surprised it didn't cause a stampede. Only if they could have just trampled the teacher...

Reluctantly, she walked to his desk, and tried to put on her best innocent face. Mr. Savens however, was completely unfazed by this, as it has been used many times. At first Acacia always got off the hook, but then, he saw her for the demon spawn she is- Not literally, of course.

"What'd you want this time?" Acacia asked with a dramatic sigh.

"You've been acting up in class lately, haven't you?" Mr. Savens said, though his voice seemed to have a cold edge coming to it.

"Uh, yeah. So...Can I go now?" She inquired.

"Oh, not yet," he said, his form slowly changing.

What was Mr. Savens, seemed to transform in front of Acacia's eyes. He looked pretty creepy, but familiar, and she tried to recognize where she's seen that creature before. Suddenly, she thought back to Greek mythology lessons, and she identified the monster.

"Dude...You're a manticore?" Acacia questioned, wide eyed.

"If it wasn't obvious enough, yes. Now, prepare for death," he snarled.

"You know, I always knew teachers were evil," Acacia mused. "This is taking it to a whole new level."

"Do you dare insult me?" He asked, enraged.

"Well, yeah, actually. And seriously, stop being so dramatic!" Acacia exclaimed with a smirk, actually rather amused.

His eyes flashed with anger, and he shot poisonous spikes at Acacia. She jumped to avoid them, before looking around the room. What could be used for a weapon? With a slight smirk, she grabbed a long ruler from a desk and held it like a sword.

"Ongar!" Acacia shouted, attempting to whack the manticore with said ruler.

He rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit disoriented. Acacia seemed to notice that if anything, it seemed to anger him more. In other words, she thought she was completely and utterly screwed. Just as she was about to attempt another attack, the manticore swept her off her feet- Not in the romantic way, the way that results in someone landing on the floor.

"Is this all about thumbtack on your chair?" Acacia groaned from the floor. "Coz' you were asking for it by giving me detention."

"No you idiotic child, it's-"

He was broken off by two teenagers stumbling through the door. One of them was a scary-looking blonde girl, while the other was a black haired guy who seemed gullible. Both of them had bronze weapons in their hands.

"Great, now you're joining in?" Acacia asked. "It was just a freaking thumbtack!"

They both ignored her, and began slashing viciously at the manticore, who soon crumbled into golden dust. Acacia watched wide eyed, waiting for them to say something. The two seemed to have a whisper conversation, before turning to Acacia.

"This is Percy, and I'm Annabeth," the blonde introduced.

"Great. Now, would you mind moving aside so I can check into the nearest mental hospital? Yeah? Okay, thanks," Acacia said, darting out the door before they could say anything.

While running home, Acacia was on the verge of hyperventilating. What just happened? How was that even POSSIBLE? It wasn't possible, that's just the thing. With a sigh, she decided to confront her mom. After all, it's not everyday you battle a demonic English teacher. Right?

Part of her was worried about doing this though. She's seen creatures like this before, but her mom would just insist that they were hallucinations. However, they've never tried to attack her before, so this seemed like it should be mentioned.

"Mom!" Acacia called, stepping inside of her apartment. "I saw another thing today!"

"It was just a hallucination," her mom assured her, walking out of the kitchen holding a ragged dish towel.

"No, it wasn't," she insisted. "Mom, the creature- a manticore- attacked me."

Her mother's eyes seemed to flash with worry and concern for a moment, but they quickly returned to a calm demeanor. Acacia already noticed that expression though, her mom couldn't deny it now... Could she?

"Acacia, there's this...Camp I want you to go to, for special people," her mom decided.

"What? It's a camp for delinquents, isn't it?" Acacia asked. "Mom, it was just a few hundred dolla-"

"No, you'll be safe there. I'll drive you to a certain point, but then, you're on your own," she stated. "Go pack some essentials."

Though she didn't want to, Acacia saw that there was no chance of escaping this situation. She went into her room, and shoved some clothes and personal items into a backpack before walking back out where she saw her mom waiting.

She ushered Acacia out the door, and into the car, then quickly took off. For once in her life, Acacia remained completely quiet, at a loss for words- Which in case you're wondering, is also new. This day was full of new things... They drove until they neared a hill where her mom stopped the car.

"Uh, why'd you stop?" Acacia asked.

"I can't go any farther. Just make it up that hill, okay?" Her mom said.

"Okay," Acacia agreed, climbing out of the car. "Bye!"

Without waiting for a reply, she started to sprint up the hill- Only to be tackled by what she thought was a hellhound. Acacia struggled under the weight, but managed to crawl out from under it and start running again. She saw teenagers gathered at the hilltop, so she started calling to them.

"Yo people!" Acacia shouted. "A dog who either swallowed insta-grow, or is on steroids is chasing me- HELP!"

"It's a hellhound, just for the record!" A girl shouted, before taking out a bow and nocking an arrow.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Don't shoot me for it!" Acacia yelled, nearing the top.

The girl rolled her eyes, and shot the hellhound until it disintegrated into dust. Acacia raised her eyebrows once she got past the protective boundary, waiting for the girl to say something.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said simply.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, there's the first chapter. What did you think of it? And any guesses on who Acacia's godly parent is? Anyways, bye for now!


	2. The Wine Dude?

**Acacia**

_ The girl rolled her eyes, and shot the hellhound until it disintegrated into dust. Acacia raised her eyebrows once she got past the protective boundary, waiting for the girl to say something._

_"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," she said simply._

"Camp what?" Acacia asked, tilting her head confused.

"Camp Half-Blood," The girl repeated, seemingly annoyed.

"Right... So, mind telling me what this is about? After being attacked-not once-but TWICE, I think I have a right to know," Acacia nodded. "Oh, and what's your name? I mean, I'm not supposed to talk to strange people. Or was it strangers? Ah, who cares, just answer the questions."

"I'm not sure if I can tell you at the moment," she replied, biting her lip.

"Your name is I'm not sure if I can tell you at the moment?" Acacia asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"No! My name is Kelsie!" She said, slightly annoyed. "I meant I don't know if I can tell you about how Greek mythology is real!"**  
**

"But yet, you just did," Acacia pointed out with a snort.

"Okay, look. Do you believe me or not?" Kelsie asked, sighing.

"I believe you, I mean, it'd be easier than denying it. Besides, it explains the whole dog on drugs incident," Acacia noted. "And the manticore guy."

"Good... So, the gods often had children, and the results were half-bloods or demigods. Half human half Greek god," Kelsie explained.

"Cool. Awesome. Great. But can you get to the point?" Acacia asked impatiently.

"Well, you're a demigod," Kelsie said flatly.

"Way to be blunt," Acacia said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a master on bluntless. Anyways, I'm trying to figure out who your divine parent could be. I'm assuming it's your dad?" Kelsie asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Acacia shrugged.

"Tell me, have you ever done something that you weren't su-"

"I swear, it wasn't me! It must have been someone who looked like me!" Acacia exclaimed frantically. "I have no clue what happened to that money!"

"I never accused you," Kelsie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I have no idea what yo- Oh. Never mind," Acacia said awkwardly.

"Let's just take you to Chiron," Kelsie decided, walking towards a big building.

Acacia nodded, and followed her. Her mind was full of questions, some of which were rather pointless, but she managed to keep them to herself. The scene was breathtaking. With the sparkling lake, green grass, and the scent of fresh strawberries wafting through the area.

Almost everyone there donned a bright orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood.' Acacia could only assume that these were other- What were they called? Demigods. Other demigods.

* * *

Kelsie soon neared the Big House, where a plump man in a Hawaiian shirt and another in a wheelchair played pincole. Kelsie cleared her throat to get their attention. The plump man looked up.

"What do you want Kelly?" He asked flatly.

"It's Kelsie," she corrected. "And we have a new camper."

Acacia nodded awkwardly, "Sup?"

The man in the wheelchair smiled.

"You may call me Chiron, and this is-"

"The wine dude!" Acacia exclaimed, realization dawning on her face.

"It's Dionysus, demigod," Dionysus drawled in a bored tone.

"Anyways," Kelsie interrupted. "Can I show her around camp?"

Chiron nodded, "Please do so, and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Not likely," Acacia snorted.

"What was that?" Dionysus snapped.

"I said nice leopard shorts," Acacia smirked. "Where'd you get 'em? My grandmother's ho-"

"Bye Mr. D, Chiron!" Kelsie cut in, dragging away Acacia.

As soon as they neared the lake, Kelsie turned to Acacia with a hard expression. Acacia just shrugged and waited for Kelsie to explain what she did...This time.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kelsie exclaimed suddenly.

"Where do I start?" Acacia asked sarcastically.

"I meant why would you talk to Mr. D. Like that?" Kelsie clarified, crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" Acacia asked with raised eyebrows.

"He could turn you into a dolphin!" Kelsie explained. "Or worse."

"Worse?" Acacia questioned, yawning.

"Yeah, a grape!" Kelsie said.

"Then he would have to face the wrath of one angry grape," Acacia said boredly. "Can we move on now?"

Kelsie merely nodded, and made her way to the arena. It was large, and filled with straw dummies. Campers battled all around them, while others were at archery ranges. Acacia looked around with curious eyes, excited.

Next they went to the lava wall- Which Kelsie thought might have been a mistake. You could practically see the mischief radiating from Acacia once her eyes settled on it. If one thing was sure, it was that Kelsie was going to avoid all dangerous objects while around Acacia.

When they reached the pegasi stables, Kelsie flinched. She remembered what happened the last time a new camper had visited here. Let's just say that it didn't go down so well. Kelsie, was not at all reassured by the way Acacia was acting. She figured this would be a _ long _ day.

* * *

After several minor injuries, a couple of weapon mishaps, and a bunch of angry campers, the two went towards the dining pavilion. It became quiet when Acacia walked in, just like how it did for every new camper.

Normally, people would feel self conscious at the staring. She would too. Right? Wrong. Every eye was on Acacia as she bounded in, each demigod obviously trying to figure out who her godly parent could be. To say the least- It was somewhat awkward.

Acacia blinked after a while, "Is there something on my face?"

Several people chuckled, but Kelsie rolled her eyes and dragged Acacia over to the Hermes table and sat her down. Kelsie then made her way back to the Apollo table, and settled in with her half-siblings.

"Well demigods," Dionysus started in a bored tone. "We have a new brat to take care of. Her name is...Er..."

"Acacia," Acacia cut in, eyes twinkling. "Not to be mistaken with the plant. If you mistake it with the plant I'll sentence you to death by paintball."

"Right, whatever," Dionysus said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, continue on with- Whatever you were doing."

"Someone missed out on the happy pills," Acacia muttered, following the other campers to the fire with plate in hand.

She scraped part of her meal into the flame, and said it was for- 'Whoever the heck my parent is.' She then made her way back to the table and quickly ate her meal, talking with the other campers at the table.

They all seemed to resemble each other in some way, with the elfish features, upturned eyebrows, and mischievous glint in their eyes. Acacia thought she should keep a hand on her valuables at all time around these people. But then again, the same could be said about her.

After this, Acacia dashed to the Hermes cabin and plopped down onto the floor, dead tired. She didn't even bother asking if there was a bunk she could use, just because she needed sleep. Overall, she thought the day went well.

But then again, this WAS going by demigod standards. Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling that this was like badly made horror movie. Shaking off the thought, she crept into unconscious, and with it- The nightmares.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, there's the second chapter! I think by now, it's pretty obvious who her parent is, but you can still guess if you want. Bye for now, and what'd you think? :)


End file.
